La esperanza en los sucesores
by Eloise estevez
Summary: Despues de años la aldea y el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro y solo senkay puede salvarlo ... con un poco de ayuda del futuro. (Esta es la segunda parte de inuyasha con los años ya abanzados) Solo senkay y Elise una chica de 16 años un poco fuera del normal y común que esta destinada a ir...AL PASADO? ... -Nesecitamos de tu ayuda elise-le dijo-eres la sucesora la unica capaz d
1. Chapter 1

Los sucesores El inicio

(capitulo 1)

A veces creo que solo es un juego pesado del destino, que no estoy sola, que tengo un lugar, al cual ir, personas que me necesitan y que yo necesito pero eso solo es un sueño…un mal juego y como soy mala perdedora prefiero no jugar

500 años en el Japón feudal

En la nueva vida de kagome, las cosas estuvieron muy tranquilas asta que 10 años después de su regreso aparece un nuevo demonio pero este a pesar de lo atractivo y pacifico que ingreso a la aldea resulto tener unos planes extrañadamente peculiares... La batalla que se llevó acabo fue igual de intensa que la de naraku 13 años atrás y la única manera de deshacerse de el (ya sin la perla de chikom) fue creyendo, confiando y teniendo ESPERAZA…

Japón 516 años en el futuro

-ya he dicho que no es culpa mía-hola mi nombre es Elise Estévez (elis se pronuncia)

-siii claro…pero déjame decirte que fue tu idea-tengo 15 casi 16 años

-chicas no peleen por eso ¡ya!-vivo en Japón hace 10 años es por así decirlo mi hogar

-pues claro todas sabemos que elise tiene la culpa- estoy en tercer año de preparatoria -por favor chicas no digan eso de mí, fue un accidente

-el colegio al que boy es un poco exclusivo, pues solo acepta 300 estudiantes y estos devén ser por así decirlo…ha si multimillonarios como mi familia o las de mi 3 amigas.

-¿chicas están ahí?

-haaaaa!-dijeron al unísono

-¿como se les ocurre?-dijo elise sofocada por el susto-saben que: me tengo que ir parte de mi castigo es dormir temprano además, mañana hay escuela…bye-cuelga-locas

Cierto por donde iba tengo 3 amigas que formamos el grupo my angels

Carol: mide unos 1,63 es pequeña de estatura pero la mayor de todas(16 hace 5 meses), su pelo rojizo que le cae a media espalda, sus ojos negros como la noche y su piel como la miel mas clara la hace parte principal de my angels .Se mudo ha Japón hace 8 años desde nueva york.

Katia: mide unos dos centímetros más que carol, fue mi primera amiga por ende la primera ángel, su pelo negro como el ébano cayendo sobre su nuca, sus ojos color verdes y su piel color leche hace que parezca caída del cielo y no llagada desde Rusia. Hace 9 años. Edad 16 hace 3 meses.

Rutié: (ruty se pronuncia) tiene la estatura mas alta incluso más que yo, unos 1,69, su piel color morena su pelo negro como la noche cayendo sobre su espalda y sus ojos cafés la hace idéntica a poca jontas. Su llegada es reciente igual como la incorporación de su padre en la empresa, unos 4 años desde Sudáfrica, por lo cual su japonés no es muy avanzado. Edad 16 hace 4 meses.

Aunque parece que lo tenemos todo no es así, pues nos falta lo mas importante… nuestra familia, desde que llegue a aquí siempre he tenido a nanila, la ama de llaves, la encargada de la casa y mi nana, es la única persona que conozco como a mi madre. Ellos viajan demasiado por su trabajo y a veces paso meses sin verlos, ejemplos para mi cumple años solo mis amigas se la pasaran con migo pues ni mis hermanos vendrán a visitarme, Elia Manuel es mi hermano mayor se caso hace 3 años y será quien heredara acciones en la compañía de mi padre, y Elizabeth es diseñadora de ropa juvenil con su marca Elizabeth mels, fuimos sus modelos en un par de líneas, tiene un novio italiano llamado polcho.

Así que veremos que me tiene deparado el destino para mañana en mi cumple… Att: Elise….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

-¿De verdad? ¿Creen que eso será necesario? , es decir…ya saben no quiero que las castiguen.-pregunto elise.

-no lo harán-contó Katia-es decir solo iremos a otra ciudad sin permiso.

-si suena mejor cuando lo dices de esa forma Katia-dijo Carol sentada en su habitación, con el celular apoyado en el hombro para poder pintarse las uñas-pero aun así Elise, no nos meteremos en problemas por dos razones: 1 vendrán de inmediato y 2 yo no iré, Katia comprara tu regalo por mi.

-¡ha! No se por que me sorprendo, si no me equivoco Stefan regresa hoy- dijo Elise-si Stefan, no mejor Stefanos, su cantante italiano mayor de los 18 ¡ha! Es tan…

-Romántico-la interrumpió Rutie-yo hubiera deseado tener una relación tan excitante y no en la mía tan monótona.

-O la mía-confirmo Katia-la mía llena de interludios, conflictos y secretos…

-Oigan pensé que esta conversación era para decirme que me comprarían para mis 16.

-Lo sentimos-dijeron al unísono las tres chicas.

-bueno adiós y sorpréndame.

-bueno yo ya encontré que le regalare – confiesa Rutie una ves que Elise hubo colgado, y mirando el monitor de la portátil-así que adiós.

-bueno solo quedamos tu y yo Katia, ¿Qué le compraras a Elise por mi?

-no lo sé, talvez un espejo-dijo mirándose en el retrovisor de una tienda de antigüedades-ya sabes como rompimos el que ella tenia en su habitación hace dos semanas, podría comprarle uno a tu nombre

-no lo se, ¿un espejo? Creo que seria muy normal-dice esto mientras extiende sus manos para admirar sus uñas recién pintadas con su color favorito verde limón

-no, no lo será se lo comprare antiguo como el otro

-cierto era muy antiguo. Lo vio en un viaje a Francia y no pudo dejar de comprarlo. Me sentí muy mal cuando por el jugueteo chocamos con el espejo.

-Responde ahora por que estoy en una tienda de objetos antiguos y estoy viendo uno... ¡ho! por dios y un hermoso collar; te llamare luego carol, ha y garcías por no decirles que ya estoy en Kyoto.

-por nada pero… ¿Katia? ¡Ho! me colgó.

En unas de las calles de Kyoto una joven de 16 años, vestida con unos jeans bien pegados asta los tobillos, una blusa sostenida solo por dos tiros, unos tacones azules de pana, con celular a mano y mirada hacia atrás para ver a su guarda espaldas griego y novio actual (y permanente según ellos) alexandros.

- ¿crees que debería entrar Alex? solo para…ver el collar es que me encuentro este lugar un poco extraño-lo dice haciendo ademán de señalar el establecimiento pequeño de color blanco hueso un poco corroído y polvoriento talvez por el tiempo; el letrero escrito en japonés e ingles de un color marrón que en una época fue amarillo chillón-me da escalofríos.

-vamos iré contigo-contesta Alex-compras y nos vamos.

-gracias mi amor-entre enlaza sus brazos por su cuello y lo besa levemente como agradecimiento-además no creo que pase nada.

Al entrar en la caseta que en sus primeras temporadas debería haber sido color verde limón, y que hoy solo ostentaba tener un parecido a las cenizas en su interior, en su único acapárate estaba el objeto de su conversación, un diamante que para su vista era color amarillo pera. Da dos pasos; mira hacia atrás por encima del hombro a su acompañante para infundarse valor. Con un gesto afirmativo de su parte entra al local.

-¡ohayho!, ¿se encuentra alguien? –pregunta mirando a su alrededor.

-Katia creo que no se encuentra nad…-no termina la frase pues un anciano poco mayor de 65 a 70 años sale a su encuentro, vestía unos trajes tradicionales japoneses opaco.

-ohaiyho, jóvenes en que les puedo servir,

-vine a comprar ese bello diamante ¿es un collar verdad?

-si lo es pero…

-no importa el precio lo quiero.

-Si, pero…

-vamos se lo comprare solo diga si en efectivo o con tarjeta-lo dice sonriendo con su bella sonrisa que puede hacer claudicar hasta al mas concentrado de los jóvenes…pero no al anciano.

-no te lo puedo vender pues este collar tiene una leyenda. Sólo si entiende en que se esta metiendo se los venderé, el collar y el espejo.

Katia mira hacia donde esta su novio-tu que opinas-pregunta.

-es tu decisión, pero Katia lo mismo que te cuente el señor, se lo contaras a Elise. De acuerdo-con un moviendo de la mano en forma déjame tranquila el mueve la cabeza.

-bueno se los contare…

Hacia unos 500 mil años había una sagrada perla llamada la chikon-no-tama esfera de las 4 almas. La sacerdotisa del futuro la destruyo y con eso al demonio que la deseaba…pero las olas de demonios no cesaban y cuando pensaron que no podía ser peor…aparece un demonio mayor que el anterior no para buscar la perla sino para consumir los poderes de la miko y el semi demonio. Así que con las fuerzas de la esperanza nació este diamante en forma de lágrima, para destruir al demonio. Pero no fue posible destruirlo solo sellarlo, para que no despierte de su sueño sus guardianas son las jóvenes mikos para que su poder continué con el hechizo. Solo la sucesora puede destruirlo y para eso deberá…

-haiiiiiiii. Me canse de esto sabe, igual le compraría el espejo también. Así que tome el cheque y espero que sea suficiente-como los dos hombres pensaban protestar ella simplemente subió mas la cabeza en un gesto inconfundible de testarudez.

-Esta bien pequeña. Pero recuerda puede ser peli…-no pudo terminar ya que esta ya estaba en contacto con alguien. "hay los jóvenes-pensaba-están destinados ha fracasar"

-Pues bien; si el señor dice que si. Aunque –añade en un susurro-s un poco carero. OH esta bien sayonara.

Reunión de Ángeles.

-Ese es un bello regalo Katia.

-Verdad que si-Contesta sintiéndose orgullosa por su excelente elección.-Lo he comprado en una tienda de antigüedades. Junto con el de Carol. Para el próximo te lo comprare a ti también Rutie.

-no gracias por que para eso tu deberías…

-Ya basta. Dejen de pelear estamos en este lugar por que elise no puede ver los regalos y falta poco para irnos a su casa. Así que compórtense.-las seremonio Carol, de ves en cuando es difícil ser la mayor de todas, eso se lo deja a elise que es su rol natural-Digan, ya todo esta listo entonces.

-Si. Ya se que me pondré-contesta Rutie-unas pachminas unos bugaretiz...

-Wao quedaras bellísima. Y por sino lo sabían es sarcasmo. Es sobre la sorpresa de su fiesta. Contesta ya muy exasperada.

-Haaaa –contestan las dos al unísono.

-Si lo esta todo; elise no sabrá nada…


End file.
